Attack On Titan: Through A Different Set Of Eyes
by CreeperGav
Summary: The story of Attack On Titan through the eyes of a young cadet named Sebastian Krauss. (OC). Follow along as he and some other characters, both new and old, battle against the threats to humanity. [Some events are changed and some canon characters will survive and die, even if they do not in the canon AOT Universe.]
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Sunny weather, proud cadets who just graduated from training and were ready to choose what branch of the military they would join - with most leaning towards the Survey Corps after a certain speech from a certain someone. All was well, until, a flash of yellow lightning and smoke brought an end to the niceness.

"Sebastian!" A voice called out. "Oy, Sebastian! Wake up!" The voice called again. Suddenly, the owner of the voice kicked me out of my bed. I quickly scrambled to my feet - angrily, I should add - and stared into the eyes of my antagonist.

"What, Aleister?" I looked at him. He was a good looking guy, by any standards, and had long dark hair pulled back and tied up into a ponytail. He was toned and stood at around 5'8", and with shining brown eyes he took all the anger out of me and put it into a bottle and threw it away.

"It's almost time to go," He smiled gleefully. "Today starts our first day as true soldiers." I just looked at him. Such enthusiasm. I looked at the water in the washbucket at my feet, and all that stared back was my reflection. I'd say I'm alright looking, with shorter hair than Aleister - though it's still kinda long compared to others, it's about Mikasa Ackerman's length and is dark, and parted in the middle. I'm also toned, but what little I have for said muscle isn't nearly as defined as say, Aleister's. I'm about 5'6", too, so I'm just a bit shorter than most others. My dark brown eyes just stared emptily back into themselves from the water.

"Exciting." I muttered, frowning and grabbing my gear. I paused and looked at him, and he smiled back at me. "Can you at least leave so I can get ready?" I asked him with all the politeness of a bear mauling an innocent bystander.

"Sure thing, bud." He said, and he stepped out of the room. My bunkmates, Milieus Zeramuski, Nack Tias and Franz Kefka, were all nowhere to be found. I assumed they were all out performing their duties already. I didn't mind, the only one I ever really talked to was Milieus, he at least seemed to have some brains and decency. That Nack guy, though, was all brawn and Franz was always talking about his beloved Hannah.

`I got ready and put my gear on, stepping out of my bunk area and into the bright sunshine. I let out a groan and stretched one last time before heading with Aleister to Headquarters to meet up with the others in our squad.

"We're here." Aleister smiled happily at our comrades. "You're late." Sofia Reinhardt muttered, frowning at us but ripping us apart from the inside with her cruel gaze. Even through the glasses you could tell she had murderous intent. She was a pretty woman, standing about 5'4" and having almost white blond hair in a style similar to Annie Leonhardt. She didn't look strong, by any means, but fighting her is the last thing you'd probably ever do. She was #3 out of all the females in our class in hand-to-hand combat training, next to Annie and Mikasa. She didn't have much of a chest but that's alright, either way if you made any comments about it to her she'd kill you.

"Yeah, that's because of sleepyhead over here." Aleister pointed at me. I looked back at him and smirked. "Whatever. I believe I'm entitled to sleep, considering my only two options are the Survey Corps and The Garrison. Which sounds better: Boredom or Death? Frankly, I'm not sure."

"Oh, shut it, moron. We have an important job to do." Dominik Pracht said to me as I put on my Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear and filled it with gas. He was built like Jean Kirschtein but had all the smarts of a brick wall with a sword. His tenacity and dedication to being a soldier was probably second to Eren Jaeger, though, and he was much better in combat than most of my friends.

"Are you losers done getting ready?" Dietrich Vetter laughed. "We have to get up to the wall and do our 'important' job soon, or else we'll be chastised by the higher ups. I don't feel like getting yelled at today." He shrugged. We were all in the same boat. Dietrich had short brown hair, styled almost identically to Milieus Zeramuski's, and was about 5'9". Despite being the tallest and probably smartest out of us all - other than Sofia and perhaps Aleister, he was probably the most cowardly (well, second most cowardly.. Nobody accept Daz out-cowers Lukas Wohler).

"E-excuse m-me." A small girl said, waiting for two officers who were chatting it up to move out of the way so she could go to the supply station. She was about 5'1" and had orange-brown hair that was pretty short and styled similarly to a deceased scout named Ilse Langnar, at least we only assume that based on something we were told by a veteran scout a few months back who participated in the 34th Expedition. She was similar in bust to Christa Lenz, as well, and had beautiful hazel eyes and freckles dotted along her cheeks. She was pretty scrawny, too, it was almost hard to believe she was a cadet, let alone a soldier. I looked behind her and saw Lukas Wohler, who just slipped past the officers and walked up to us.

Lukas also had hair similar in style to Milieus Zeramuski as well, and shared almost an identical hair color, size, and even face structure to him. It was uncanny, and many people outside of our friend groups often mistake them for the other. The only difference is their eyes - Milieus had light blue eyes, while Lukas had more of a grayish eye color. Other than that it was their personalities, Lukas was a coward through and through, while Milieus was not.

We finished getting ready and headed out of the Trost district headquarters and were shocked by what we saw up at the top of the wall.

A bright flash of yellow shocks, almost like lightning bolts, and a plume of smoke rose from the top of the gate. That's when we saw it. The Colossal one, peering over the top of the wall. I started shaking profusely, as did the rest of my squad (except Aleister and Sofia, who while shocked, were able to maintain composure).

"No way.. This isn't real." I heard Dietrich say, and I looked at him. His face was completely drained of color, and then I looked back up to the top of the wall. That's when I heard the loud boom of the gate being destroyed as easily as one would break down a freshly made mud castle by the rivers.

"CADETS!" A veteran soldier shouted. "Get back into the HQ! Now! ADVANCE TEAMS! COME WITH ME!" Then a bunch of veteran soldiers ran out, some of whom I recognized from conversations and even from some of the specialized training days. Then one who was a good friend of Dominik. They weren't making it back, I already knew. I hated myself for already assuming the worst as they ran off to defend the city.

"Sebastian! Get inside unless you wanna get trampled!" Dietrich yelled, grabbing me and pulling me back inside HQ as I saw the wave of civilians running up the streets. We assembled in the center of HQ - a wide open space where everyone could easily gather, and waited for the rest of the cadets to arrive. I looked around frantically as I waited for some people, such as Milieus, Nack and Franz. Funny how you end up caring about people more when everyone's lives are in danger, right? More importantly, I was waiting for Mina Carolina. She was a good friend, and although I don't talk to her or her friends nearly as much as I probably should, I loved her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, at least, to me.

I almost wanted to fight Keith Sadies one day for how he ridiculed her for her failure to master ODM gear, like he expected everyone to be a Mikasa or Bertholdt.

My eyes lit up like fireworks when Eren and his squad ran into the area for the debriefing. They were missing one person, Samuel. Surely he was fine. More importantly, Mina was okay.

We were told the plan for dealing with the titans. The vanguard - veteran Garrison soldiers, would make up the first line of defense and the cadets and newly graduated fighters would make up the middle guard in squads of 6, while the Elite forces made up the rear guard and helped ensure the safety of the evacuating civilians. I was assigned to Squad 39, alongside Sofia, Dietrich, Franz Kefka, Hannah Diamant and some girl named Mara Wenz.

I quickly ran over to Squad 34 - Eren's squad, and grabbed Mina's shoulder. "Sebastian?" She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… yet." I had to catch my breath. Running wasn't something I enjoyed. "Just promise me you'll stay safe, yeah?" I looked over at Eren, who was fighting with Jean over something stupid again, and then back at her. "Just… don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry, man." Milieus tapped on my shoulder. "We'll be alright." Then he leaned in close and whispered to me. "Just tell her you love her, dude. May be the last time we ever see each other."

I looked back at him and frowned. "Don't joke around. This is serious. Just.. all of you," I motioned at those two, Nack and Thomas too. "Stay safe. Don't follow Eren like he's a god, because all he is is angry and rash. He isn't invincible."

"Oh stop. We'll be alright." Mina said. "You focus on keeping yourself in check, for now. We'll see each other later." She smiled.

"Alright, let's go you guys." Eren walked back over. He looked at me but didn't say anything when I glared at him. "You keep them out of danger, Jaeger." I muttered. He turned back to me. "What? Just get back to your squad." I nodded and went back to Squad 39. It took me until we had moved out and were standing on rooftops to realize Mara was the shy girl from earlier.

We heard the familiar sound of ODM gear whizzing up from behind and turned to see two veteran Garrison soldiers - scouts who were surveying the battle - approach. "SQUAD 39! MOVE OUT! THE VANGUARD NEEDS YOUR HELP!" The one yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Aleister yelled back. He was captain of our squad. "Let's go, guys!" He smiled and we followed him, moving up into the city. About 600 meters ahead from where we were ordered to move up, I noticed something odd just below one of the rooftops.

"SHIT! ABNORMAL!" I yelled, but I was too late. The ugly titan cocked its arm back and swatted us out of the sky, all of us except Franz. He looked at the face of the titan in terror. The rest of us were laying on a rooftop adjacent to the titan holding Franz, who was now kicking and slamming his fists down on the Titan's grasp, but to no avail.

"HANNAH! HANNAH! DON'T LET ME DIE! PLEASE! GYAAAAAAH!" He screamed as the titan bit down on his lower torso. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEA-" The titan bit down hard and blood spewed everywhere. The life faded from Franz's eyes almost instantly and the remaining half of his body went limp.

Hannah watched in terror, tears streaming down her face. "FRANZ!" She yelled. I looked at everyone else, who were all equally terrified, horrified and frozen in place. Everyone except Sofia. I heard her ODM gear whiz by then saw her single handedly take down the beast, and as it fell the remaining half of Franz hit the ground with a thud that sounded nothing like a normal thud. Hannah went down to him and desperately started to resuscitate him.

"Hannah! We have to go! More titans are coming!" Aleister yelled.

"HANNAH!" Dietrich also yelled, tears starting to stream down his face now, too.

"Two titans. 7 Meters and 15 Meters, about 300 yards away and closing in." Sofia muttered. "I'll handle the 15 meter. You guys come with and make sure that 7 meter doesn't get close."

"Uh, yeah! Alright… what about Hannah?" Aleister asked.

"Leave her behind. There aren't any other titans in the area - she'll be fine." Sofia turned and leaped off the building zipping away.

"Okay. Dietrich, Mara - come on. Sebastian," Aleister turned to me and smiled. "Go find your love." He said, before taking the other two and leaving in the direction Sofia went. I was conflicted. Do I go with them? Or do I go check on Mina and them? I decided on the latter, zipping off in the direction I knew Squad 34 was supposed to be.

I was flying nonstop for about 5 minutes when I finally reached them. I was horrified by what I saw. Eren was face down on a building across the street from me, missing a leg and losing blood, while Mina was on the ground with a small titan converging onto her, and finally a larger titan had Milieus in its hands.

"GAAAAAAH! PLEASE! DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! AAAAH!" Milieus screamed as the titan began to finish him. I zipped down to the titan that had Mina in its hands, and stabbed it in the eyes. It let out a piercing scream and stumbled backwards, dropping Mina. She was still shocked, so I grabbed her and brought her up to the rooftop. I turned to my side and saw a large bearded titan grab Armin. It was too late for Milieus, and I wouldn't be able to save Armin either.

I turned the opposite direction, held Mina close and zipped away - back in the direction of my squad.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew four blocks away from where I could hear Armin start to scream. I saw to the left of me a titan finishing off Nack. I wish I could've saved them. All three of my bunkmates, gone just like that today. I landed on a rooftop and gently set Mina down, then I looked around.

"Why me?" She muttered, still in shock from what had happened. I continued to keep a lookout, and I tried to see where my squad was. "Because.. It was too late for the others." I said, sighing.

"But Armin?" She asked, still sitting there. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Or Eren? Surely they would be more useful to everyone, right?"

"I didn't think about it. I just went for it. Let's get you back to my squad." I lied. I didn't care for Eren and Armin seemed like just another coward, and it was clearly too late to save any of the other three. Hell, Thomas must've already been dead by the time I got there.

"There!" I shouted, pointing in front of me so she could see, too. I spotted Dietrich and Aleister zipping backwards as a titan - about 12 meters - chased after them. Behind the titan I spotted Sofia latch onto its nape and Mara running across the rooftops. "There they are." I said, and I helped Mina up before we headed off in their direction.

We arrived just as Sofia took down the 12 meter. It collapsed onto the ground with a thud and the _Tssssss _from the steam was almost too loud for us to hear each other speak. "Guys!" I yelled, running up to them with Mina following closely behind me. She began to regain color in her face, which I assumed was a good thing.

"Sebastian!" Aleister waved, then he looked at Mina, and saw that she was shaken. He met up with us while Sofia, Dietrich and Mara kept a look out for any more titans. Aleister motioned for Mina to head over to them. "The rest of 34?" He asked me, whispering.

"They're gone. She was the only one I could save." I replied. He looked a bit shaken by this news. "Damn. At least you were able to get there in time." He said.

I shrugged. "Somewhat."

"Right, well w-" Aleister started, but was cut off my Dietrich. "Several Titans heading our way! We gotta move!"

Aleister and I turned to see what was up, and that's when we saw a horde of titans - about 7, heading in our direction from the gate. At least two were 15 meters tall, and the others were all 7-10 meters.

"Let's go! We've gotta get out of h-" Aleister started.

"WAIT!" A man shouted. We turned around to see three vanguard soldiers run up to us. The one who yelled was bearded and looked terrified and had nearly no color left in his face. "W-We're out of g-gas…. Y-you've gotta help us…" The man said. "Surely you've got e-extra?"

"I've enough for retreating." Aleister replied. "But we haven't gotten the order yet."

"Please.. Give me any you can spare.. And my comrades too… we need it… we've got families… my daughter… my wife… I just want to see them again before all hell breaks loose… please…" the Bearded man got down on his knees and begged us.

"What about the rest of the vanguard?" Dietrich asked.

"Most of 'em are dead. Any of them left up there are crazy bastards who should've joined the Survey Corps." the second guy muttered. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail similar to Aleisters, but had scruff on his chin and was a bit taller.

The third one, a woman, stayed silent. She was around my height and had hazel eyes and light brown hair that was all messed up, almost like she didn't put it up before she left for her duties this morning. It was obviously because of the fighting and the fact that it was a bit humid out, although it began to look like it was gonna rain. She was fair-faced, that's for sure… but it looked like she'd seen some stuff today.

The second guy saw me looking at her. "She lost her husband and her brother today." He told us. She just stood there, almost like an empty husk of herself.

"Good men, they were." the guy said. "So, you guys got gas or not?" He asked one last time. I saw his hand start to go for his blades. Aleister noticed this too. The bearded man looked at the taller guy.

"Jannick!" He said. "No… we aren't killing kids." He grabbed Jannick's arm. The rest of us looked on in shock.

"Y-you were gonna kill us?" Dietrich asked, fear slowly returning to his face.

"Guys?" Mara quietly muttered.

"I was. And I still will, sorry, Gregor." Jannick replied, bringing out his blades and stabbing the Bearded man - Gregor, in the shoulder.

"Ack! Y-you bastard!" Gregor yelled.

"Guys!" Mara yelled, and we turned to her, and we all froze in fear. "Shit! Titans!" Gregor yelled, as he had noticed them now too.

"Dammit!" Jannick yelled, before charging at Sofia. "I'll kill you all!" He yelled. Bad move on his end, Sofia grabbed his arms and threw him about 10 feet away - in the direction of the 4 titans.

"N-no! Wait! Please! STOP! NOOO!" Jannick yelled as the titans each grabbed him. One bit his right leg off, while another tore off his left arm. "Stop! Please! GYRRAAAAAAH!" He screamed as the titans tore him apart.

"Jannick… you fool." Gregor muttered. He stood up now, and looked at us. "Please… help Lina and I.." He motioned at the woman, Lina.

"Come over here." Aleister said, and Gregor grabbed Lina and pulled her forward towards him. "Dietrich!" Aleister yelled, and Dietrich quickly ran over.

"Hurry up, you guys." Sofia said. The titans were almost finished with Jannick. Dietrich grabbed ahold of Gregor while Aleister picked up Lina in his arms. Once they were ready, we zipped away. We headed about 300 meters back and landed on some rooftops. I recognized this street. It was the one I had walked along with Aleister to get to Headquarters just a few hours ago. Now it was a wasteland, with half-destroyed buildings, bodies and blood occupying it.

I walked over to Mina. "How are you doing on gas?" I asked. She looked at me, then down at her gas and inspected it, tapping it and whatnot. "Not good." She said. "We don't have much left, do we?" She said.

"Indeed." Sofia said. "If we don't get supplies soon, we're done for." Dietrich looked at her, fear-stricken. "We'll be f-fine, right Aleister?" He looked at Aleister, who was setting Lina down so she could rest and hopefully catch up to the world.

"No, she's right." Gregor mumbled walking along the rooftop and looking out. "If there isn't an order to retreat soon, everyone out here will soon be dead, everyone except the Elites." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I think we're screwed."

Lina let out a shriek, her high-pitched voice piercing all of our ears and making us turn to her. She had curled up into a ball, hands covering her ears and tears streaming down her face. "Luca… Adalwin…" She cried. "I-I… I'm sorry…" Then she let out another shriek and cried. This sparked something in Dietrich, cause he started crying too. Then Mara. Then Mina and myself.

"Stop it." Sofia muttered. "Consider yourselves lucky. We're lucky we didn't end up like Gregor and Lina's squad or Mina's squad. So stop being sorry for yourselves." She glared at Mara and Dietrich, then at me.

"Y-yes." Dietrich said through his sobs. Right about then we heard the familiar sound of smoke signals. We looked up and saw the signal to retreat.

"Now? NOW?" Gregor yelled. "They give the order now when most soldiers are all out of gas! Ha! I knew it! They don't give any shits about the little people! We're just Titan fodder to them! Well I'm not! I won't be! I'll see my family later! I'll hug them and I'll tell them I love them! My little Ann, my beloved Pauline, just you wait! Just you wait!"

"Calm down. We'll move up over there." Aleister said, pointing to a spot about 75 meters ahead where a bunch of cadets were congregating.

"Right… sorry." Gregor said. "Look at me.. Getting ordered by a cadet. How things change in the face of certain death, right?" He grinned, but it was a grin with no happiness, just fear.

"It's alright. We'll make it throu-" Suddenly the hand of a titan smashed the building, knocking us down and grabbing Gregor.

"Gregor!" I yelled.

"Shit! How did it sneak up on us?" Aleister yelled, before quickly zipping into action. Gregor was kicking, we couldn't hear his screaming because we could see only his eyes and his legs poking out of the titans grip.

"Sofia! Help me out!" Aleister yelled.

"Roger." She said running past me and zipping into action. Then I heard a loud crunch - the titan's jaws chomping down on human legs and saw the blood drip out of the thing's mouth while the life faded from Gregor's eyes.

Sofia and Aleister managed to take the titan down and grab Gregor's lifeless body. They landed on the rooftop with it. For once in this entire battle I saw Aleister slowly start to give in to the shock. He stumbled backwards and sat down by the chimney of the building, hands holding his temples and breathing heavily.

"Why?" He asked. Then he glared at the rest of us. "Why weren't you all looking? Why were you just standing there! We could've avoided that! He could've seen his family again!" Then Sofia walked up and slapped him across the face. Looking down at him, her glare breaking his and striking fear into his body. "You are at fault too. We all are." She said, before helping him up.

"Let's go." He said. "We'll rendezvous with the rest of the cadets and figure out what we'll do from there." Then we all headed out towards our fellow cadets.

Upon arriving we noticed that there were only about a hundred of us here. "What happened to everyone…?" Dietrich asked, not wanting to believe the worst. "There were so many of us.. We were so proud… we were gonna choose our regiments tomorrow…" He sat down, crying. "But Franz… Hannah… Gregor.. Jannick…" He sobbed. "So many.. Why did so many have to die?"

"We couldn't prevent it." Sofia said. "We knew some of us weren't making it, so don't act so surprised."

"Can't you just shut up and let us be sad for once?" Mina yelled. "Sorry we're not all as hard as you are! No wonder you had no friends during training!" Then she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry.." Sofia glared at her, and shoved her down.

"Sofia!" I yelled. "Stop it." Sofia reluctantly didn't go further. She huffed and then stepped back.

"You guys!" Lukas ran over to us. "Thank god.. I thought you were gone." He smiled and hugged Aleister, then Dietrich, then me.

"Have you seen Dominik?" I asked, but he just shook his head. "I thought he was with you guys." He replied. "I thought he was with you.." I muttered. "He was in Squad 19." Sofia said. "Marco's squad. Over there." She pointed at Marco, who was standing around with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. We ran over to them, Mina following while Lina stayed back, still in minor shock.

"Marco!" I yelled. He turned to me. "Huh?" He replied. "Sebastian… right?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Yeah. We're friends of Dominik… I heard he was in your squad?" Marco looked at us blankly. "Reiner." He said, turning to Reiner.

"Dominik's gear broke.. We couldn't save him. Bert, Annie and I tried our hardest to save him." Reiner replied. Annie stood there silently, I saw one tear form in her eye, though I was the only one who noticed. She saw me, and I could tell in her eyes that something terrible had happened, but I couldn't tell what. It was the first time I'd seen any emotions come out of her.

"What about your sixth?" Aleister asked. "Ruth?" Marco said. "She and I were scouting the area around us, when a titan came out of nowhere and grabbed her. I couldn't save her." He looked genuinely upset, despite only known this Ruth person for a couple hours.

Annie looked on, emotions having left her face. Dietrich and Lukas had started crying over Dominik's death. I grabbed my Journal out of my pocket and began to write stuff down.

"What is it?" Aleister tapped my shoulder. "Yeah, what?" Mina asked.

"I'm writing down the deaths we've seen or heard of today. Somebody's got to keep track." I replied. I wrote them all down. Franz Kefka. Dominik Pracht. Gregor Kreutzberg. Jannick Cornfeld. Luca Steiner. Ruth Kline. Thomas Wagner. Milieus Zeramuski. Nack Tias. Samuel Ludwig. Eren Jaeger. Armin Arlelt. Adalwin Kaupfman. All these soldiers (and many more) gave their lives today for the protection of Trost.

"13?" Aleister asked. "I thought we'd encountered less."

"These are the ones I've encountered." I said. "Anyone see Hannah at all?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I see. I hope she's still out there." I said. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Armin Arlelt sitting on the rooftop, Mikasa approaching him.

"No way." I said. "I heard him… he's dead…" I turned in their direction and Armin shot up, saluting. "FOUR CADETS FROM SQUAD 34 VALIANTLY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR THE BATTLE OF TROST. THOMAS WAGNER. MILIEUS ZERAMUSKI. NACK TIAS. EREN JAEGER!" He screamed, before shrinking back down to the rooftop and sitting. Mikasa walked away from him, emotionless. She stood at the edge of the buildings.

"I'm strong!" She yelled. "I'm strong! And you are all not! You never will be! Because you're cowards! But I'm strong! Much stronger than all of you! I'll route those titans at Headquarters all by myself if I have too. I don't need any of you. I'm strong!" She yelled once more, before jumping off the rooftop and zipping away. We all looked on in shock as she went for HQ.

Suddenly Jean Kirschtein jumped up to his feet. "Oy! Were we ever taught to let our comrades fight alone? Come on!" He yelled, running and zipping away towards Headquarters just like Mikasa had. Slowly everyone else began to follow him. We left the rooftops and zipped towards HQ as well.

"Let's go!" Aleister yelled as we zipped through the air. "Avoid the titans as much as possible! Don't get into combat and conserve your gas!"

"Look at Mikasa!" Lukas said, motioning at Mikasa who was way ahead. "How is she going so fast?"

"I know, she's so badass." Dietrich replied. "If only we could all do the same." I watched in horror as Mikasa fell to the ground below a few blocks to my right.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled, heading off in the direction she was, "Armin!" Conny Springer followed him. "Keep your eyes ahead! We have to keep going!" Aleister yelled. "Don't stop!" Next to me I heard a cadet scream as he fell to the ground between two titans.

"Mark!" A girl yelled.

"Rose! No!" Mark yelled, then their screams faded away as we closed in on HQ.

We landed on some rooftops about seven blocks away from Headquarters. A guy zipped by me - overshooting with his gear - and landed in the streets below. When he didn't return I knew exactly what had happened. He was out of gas.

"Tom! I'll save you!" I guy leaped off the building with another girl following him. Some of the others watched in horror as their screams filled the air and the sound of bones being crunched became all we could hear.

"Hey! Go, now! While they're distracted!" Jean yelled, leaping down onto a building and running along the roof. Marco and some others followed him, as did the rest of us. We ran for about a block before the titans were coming after us, then we zipped back into the sky.

"Gah! Help me! GYAAAAH!" I heard someone yell, I recognized the voice. It belonged to a young woman named Fiona. I saw two other cadets get grabbed out of the sky, screaming for their lives and being devoured.

"Guh!" I heard Lina grunt as she slammed against a wall, wires broken. I knew it was reckless, but I was determined to save as many people as possible if I could, and so I turned back.

"Sebastian!" I heard Lukas yell.

"No!" Dietrich also yelled as they continued forward without me. I zipped down to the two titans that were leaning down to grab Lina. I cut the larger ones nape - it was a big fat titan that was probably about 10 meters tall, then I jumped off of its falling body and latched onto the second titan - a smaller one, probably about 4 or 5 meters, and cut its nape too.

"Lina, let's get out of here." I ran up to her. She looked at me blankly before standing up. "Thanks.." She muttered, then grabbed onto me. I zipped off towards headquarters with her in my arms. I hoped there would be replacement gear or extras left at headquarters, as her wires were completely broken.

We passed by many titans killing my fellow cadets, thankfully already dead by the time I caught up. We finally made it to HQ, flying through one of the already broken windows. Upon landing I saw my squad and Mina run up to me. I set Lina down and stood up, facing them.

"What were you thinking, Sebastian?" Aleister yelled at me. "This isn't some game!" This was the first time I had genuinely seen him angry. It was shocking.

"We have to try!" I yelled back. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jean Kirschtein trying to beat up one of the supply team members. "If we don't, we'll be exterminated! I won't stand for it - if there's a chance - even a small one, that I can save someone - you know damn well I will!" I snapped.

"What happened to that lazy bastard from this mornin', huh? Don't get all high and mighty because you saved Mina! That doesn't make you invincible, and it certainly doesn't make those around you invincible, either! That's how we lost Gregor, Franz, and Hannah - that's how! That's why Dominik is gone! Tha-" He was cut off as a loud Boom! Rocked the room and knocked us off our feet. I looked to my left and saw them, two titans sticking their faces through a now large gaping hole in the wall.

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!" Somebody yelled.

"They can sense us! There's too many of us!" Someone else yelled.

"Where's Mikasa?!"

"Doesn't matter! She's probably dead!"

"Sebastian, let's go! We have to get out of here, now!" Lukas picked me up as Aleister and Mina helped Mara and Lina. All of a sudden, the titans were punched off of the building by another, much larger titan. This new titan had raggedy black hair that reached its neck and screamed loud enough to almost make you deaf. Suddenly, Conny, Armin and Mikasa came crashing through a window.

"Guys! Check it out! That SOB has a bone to pick with his own kind!" Conny yelled. "He could care less about us!"

Everyone congregated in the inner portions of the building. Armin, who was somehow still alive, was drawing up plans with the rest of the top 10 graduates. I walked over to Mina.

"Hey, you good?" I asked.

"After that stunt you pulled and now this? I'm not sure." She replied, looking me in the eyes. "Honestly… I think we'll make it out of here, though. I hope."

"We will." I assured her. Armin finished the plan and Jean passed out some Military Police rifles. I sure hope buckshot works on titans. I stepped into the elevator, alongside around 20 others - including Dietrich, Aleister and Sofia, and we were lowered down. I was pretty scared, I can't lie, but having the presence of everyone else eased that fear, just a little.

We were lowered down into the darkness, well, half-darkness. A titan walked straight in front of us as we entered the room. It looked at us, revealing big wide eyes and a hellish smile.

"Eeegh!" I heard a guy to my left squeal. Daz, that coward.

"Ready…" Marco Bodt said. "Wait…" The titans came closer. I saw Marco move his finger from the underbarrel of his gun to the trigger. The titans were almost right in front of us.

"And…. FIRE!" Marco yelled and we all fired our shots into the eyes of the titans and watched with glee as they tumbled backwards. The seven in the rafters jumped down and sliced the napes of the titans. Well, all except Conny and Sasha, who messed up. I thought they were dead as the titans went after them, yet Annie and Mikasa saved their lives.

"MIKASA!" Sasha screamed as she knelt in front of Mikasa, crying. "THANK YOU!"

We lowered down into the supply room and eventually everyone else joined us down there. I walked over to Annie Leonhart, who was sitting next to Bertholdt. I saw him adjust his position and glare at me through the corner of his eyes when I walked up to them. I ignored this. He'll help us predict the weather tomorrow, anyways.

"Hey." I said, waving as I restocked my gear. They both looked at me silently. I saw a very brief bit of softness in Annie I don't think anyone ever saw in her before.

"Nice job." I said directly to Annie. "You saved Conny's life. What would we do without that clown?" I smiled. Annie just nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked. "You probably won't see me again after today, so why not make conversation, right?"

She looked at me, and I spotted something I couldn't quite read. Almost like annoyance mixed with sadness. It was a weird feeling and so I backed off. I headed back over to my squad. "Y'know, for somebody in the top 10 graduates, their social skills are caput." I said, chuckling. Aleister and Dietrich just shrugged and finished filling up on gas.

"She's not all that bad, y'know? Neither is Bert." Reiner walked up to me. "Just takes a little while. Trust me." He smiled a bit and then headed back over to them.

"Alright! Let's get back to the other side of the wall!" I heard someone yell, and we headed out. Well, all of us except Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Bertholdt, Reiner and Jean.

We made it back over the wall and regrouped. I saw Lina head off to meet up with the other vanguard survivors. There were maybe twenty or thirty, at most. I felt bad, so many of them died while the cadet corps losses weren't anywhere near the total casualties. I took out my journal and looked at all of the deaths I'd seen and heard about today, again.

Franz Kefka. Dominik Pracht. Gregor Kreutzberg. Jannick Cornfeld. Luca Steiner. Ruth Kline. Thomas Wagner. Milieus Zeramuski. Nack Tias. Samuel Ludwig. Eren Jaeger. Hannah Diamant. Adalwin Kaupfman. Tom Brissel. Fiona Vernacht. Mark Kohlman. Rose Bach. Dina Dreyfuss. Adan Berg.

I crossed out Armin's name and replaced it with Hannah's. There was no way she was still out there, alive, anyways.

"How do you remember all those names?" Mina asked. "And why?"

"I've got a good memory. I remember the names of people I've met once, such as Dina and Adan, who tried to save Tom - or Fiona, for instance." I replied. "It's something I sometimes wish I didn't know, but somebody has to know that their deaths happened, so they don't go in vain, right?"

"I guess." She shrugged. "I hope they don't send us back out.. I don't think I could handle it."

"Me neither." Lukas said, walking up behind us. Dietrich, who was sat down next to me, raised his hand in agreement.

"I've seen enough of titans for a lifetime." Dietrich said. "And I've lost too much." Mara stood silently next to Dietrich. I saw tears flowing down her fear-stricken face. Suddenly, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie all landed on the ground next to us.

"What took you so long? What happened out there?" Aleister asked. "We can't say anything. Gag order." Jean muttered, walking by us and sitting down further down the street with the others. He was then just questioned once more.

"I wonder... ?" I thought out loud.

"I know. What could be so bad that they needed a gag order?" Mina said. Aleister nodded in agreement with that thought.

"Yeah, there's no way they could've done something drastic so so-" I was cut off by a loud _BOOM! _from a cannon shot. Suddenly I found myself looking in the direction and seeing clouds of black smoke in the air.

"No way… did the titan's break through the gate?" I heard Dietrich ask. Lukas was trembling in fear. Jean, Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner all zipped past us with their ODM gear and landed on rooftops a few streets over, overlooking one of the courtyards.

"There's no way they got through… there are so many of us there surely we would already know about it, right?" I asked them. "Even if the Armored Titan blasted through that gate, we'd at least have known he was coming… right?"

Sofia nodded, walking up to us. "That's probably a correct statement.. I hope. Refill your supplies if you can, we have to be ready."

Aleister nodded once more. "True. We should do that." We restocked what little extra gear we had left and then waited. About an hour later we were assembled on the Main Road.

` "ATTENTION!" Someone yelled, though I didn't quite hear.

` "ATTTTTEEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTIOOOOONN!" That same voice yelled again, and upon looking up at the wall, I saw - Dot Pyxis and Eren Jaeger.

Wait, Eren Jaeger?


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at the wall once more. Eren Jaeger? I could've sworn he was dead… there was no way he lived and.. Wait, does he have all of his limbs again? What kind of sorcery was I witnessing?

"Eren…?" I heard Mina mumble. "There's… there's no way… he's… he's dead…"

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE OPERATION TO TAKE BACK TROST!" Commander Pyxis shouted. I heard a couple people nearby me shriek in terror.

"ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO EREN JAEGER!" Pyxis screamed. "THIS CADET IS A PRODUCT OF A SUCCESSFUL SCIENCE EXPERIMENT AND CAN TURN INTO A TITAN! HE WILL LIFT A BOULDER IN HIS TITAN FORM AND SEAL THE GATE WHILE WE PROTECT HIM!"

"Turn into a Titan?" A guy next to me asked.

"He's lying! I'm not dying for some stupid reason like that!" I heard Daz yell from behind me. Then some commotion with a senior officer and Marco was all I heard next.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO LEAVE MAY DO SO! I WILL PARDON ALL WHO WALK AWAY FROM THIS MISSION!" Pyxis shouted, to everyone's surprise. "BUT THINK! DO YOU WANT YOUR FAMILY TO EXPERIENCE THE SAME TRAUMA THAT YOU HAVE SEEN TODAY? DO YOU WANT YOUR PARENTS, YOUR SIBLINGS, YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTERS TO FEEL THE PAIN OF BEING EATEN ALIVE? DO YOU WANT TO SEE HUMANITY TRULY PUSHED TO EXTINCTION? IF YOU DO, THEN PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS - WALK AWAY!"

All of the shuffling feet behind me froze. "My daughter…" I heard someone mutter. "No… not her…"

Suddenly we were all moving out. The rest of the plan blew by me like a blur. We were all ordered to crowd about in the corner of the wall nearest to the gate… the southeastern corner, to attract the titans away from Eren and the Elite Squads.

We had veterans and cadets alike hanging from the wall, hoping desperately that their gear didn't give out under the pressure and drop them into the faces of the titans down below. There was easily at least 100 titans crowded up against the wall. I looked down at the faces of what would be sudden death.

"Hope I don't fa-" I said, turning to my right to the guy next to me. His name was Curt. Curt Garride. I watched in horror as his gear gave way and his hooks slipped off of the wall and he fell to his death.

"Gah! AAAH! GYRAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain as the titans caught and ate him, but it was only for a few seconds. Only a few.

I heard a loud boom and looked up, seeing a flash of yellow light and smoke towards the center of Trost and then seeing what looked like a big titan - Eren Jaeger.

I heard cheers from some of the soldiers next to me.

"Hey!" A garrison captain yelled. "You guys!" He pointed at the section of the wall where I was. "Come back up, we're moving out! There's some titans beginning to stray away from the pack!"

"Yes, sir!" We all yelled, then we headed back up to the top of the wall. I was put into a group of around 12 cadets, some of whom I recognized. Annie, Conny and Jean were all here too. A 3-man squad of Garrison veterans, led by some guy named Oscar Ganz, brought us down into the city. The horde of titans pressed against the wall must've been not even a kilometer away.

"Okay, we're breaking down into small units of three. Your goal, and ours, is to lead the titans to the wall - away from Eren Jaeger. Do not engage in combat unless you find it absolutely necessary. Any questions?"

"Are we allowed to take matters into our own hands at any given point?" Annie asked coldly.

"Only if you think it'll help us in the long run." Captain Oscar replied. Suddenly there were loud booms, and a couple cannonballs hit the rooftops of the buildings ahead of us.

"Alright! Squad Kirschtein - move out!" Ganz yelled, and Jean, Conny and Annie all ran down the street towards the titans that were straying away.

We waited a few minutes before Ganz ordered the next squad - Squad Rohrmann, led by Hildebrant Rohrmann, was ordered to move out. We waited a few more minutes.

"Squad Krauss! Move out!" Ganz yelled, and my squad started running. I looked down the street and was horrified by what I saw (though I kept running).

I saw four titans surrounding Squad Rohrmann, devouring each member.

"GYAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAH!" Hildebrant screamed as a 10-meter titan devoured him whole. His squadmates, Timon Lindenbaum and Lieselotte Hessel, suffered similar fates.

"OY!" I yelled at the titans, hoping to draw at least one away. "COME HERE AND GET ME!"

"S-Sebastian?" A squadmate, Amalia Semmler, said. "D-Do we have to do this?"

"Do you want to recapture Trost?" I replied, then I turned back towards the titans. "OY! YOU BASTARDS IGNORING ME?!" I yelled. Two of them turned around and started heading towards us.

"S-Shit! Run!" I yelled at my squadmates, Amalia and Patricia Geyer. "This way!" I yelled, leading them down an alley.

We stopped. "Let's wa-" I started, only to be cut off as a shadow of darkness covered us. I looked up and all I saw was a titan looking down at us. From the size of the buildings and the alley, that meant the titan had to be at least 12 meters tall. Maybe 13.

"SHIT! Quickly, inside!" I yelled, pushing open the backdoor to the building next to us. I shut the door as soon as we were inside. I looked around and what I saw was the kitchen of a tavern.

"What now? We're like sitting ducks…" Patricia muttered. I looked at her. She had blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails, not that it mattered. Amalia had bright orange hair that was straight and came down to her shoulders. They were both decent looking, but right now I was more focused on not dying..

"Alright…" I sighed. "We'll… we'll wait for the titans to leave… then we'll head back out." I muttered. We truly were in a pickle. I went to the windows of the tavern and looked out. I didn't see anything for a few seconds, then suddenly Squad Kirschtein ran by, with three titans following them. I looked up at the titans, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted Squad Ganz, the Garrison guys, getting devoured by 14 and 15 meters above the rooftops across the street.

I waited for about a minute. The coast was clear, at least it seemed that way. "On my go, we'll move out…" I said to the other two.

"3… 2… 1…" I said. "Go!" I kicked open the front door to the tavern and out into the street we went. To my left I saw Squad Kirschtein turn left down another street, leading the three titans away, and to my right I saw another squad being devoured up the street we were on.

"Alright…" I said, pausing. "This way!" I yelled, heading up towards the titans up the street. I heard Amalia shriek in fear as we ran towards the titans. Patricia didn't say anything.

"Remember - we just gotta lead them to the wall!" I yelled as we neared the titans. One of them turned around and spotted us, while the others kept munching on the poor soldiers who had tried to lead them back before.

We stopped in the middle of the street as the titan came towards us. "Wait for it… wait for it…" The titan was close. It swung its arm up in the air, ready to bring it down onto us.

"Now! Scatter!" I yelled just as the ugly bastard swung its arm down. Its hand smashed into the ground with a loud _thump _as it met the brick street. I saw Amalia head backwards down the street, and Patricia head down an alley. That's when I realized my dumbass was running towards the other two titans.

"S-Shit!" I yelled as I became surrounded by the titans. This wasn't how I was going out.

"HEY!" Patricia yelled at the titans, hooking one of them with her wires. "COME HERE YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

The titan reared back and faced her. It paused for about 3 seconds as she started running, then lunged forward quickly, diving to the ground and scooping Patricia up in its mouth. I ran and as I looked back all I saw was the titan slurp Patricia down like some sort of noodle.

"AAAH! GRAAAAH! NO! PLEASE! HELP! SEBASTIAN!" I heard Amalia yell, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a smaller titan, about 6 or 7 meters tall, with Amalia in its hands. "HELP ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! AAAAH! AAA-!" She was cut off as the titan bit down on her upper body, presumably killing her instantly. I ran towards the wall, two titans in tow, and headed up it.

Upon reaching the top of the wall all I could see was complete chaos. Soldiers crying, bleeding, and running around like crazy.

"Don't tell me, his gear is broken?!" I heard Conny Springer say as he looked down into the streets below.

I looked back down and saw Jean Kirschtein running for his life from a titan. He ran down a street and into a building. A few minutes later, the titan that was chasing him started heading away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marco, Conny and Annie head off the wall to go help Jean.

I walked away. I saw Mina, Dietrich and Sofia return to the top of the wall and I ran over to them.

"You guys!" I yelled, waving. I was happy that they had made it back to the wall intact. They came over to me.

"Have you seen Lukas, Mara and Aleister?" Dietrich asked. I shook my head. "No.. why?"

"That means that their still out there… dammit!" Dietrich yelled. "Where are they…?" He looked back down into the streets.

"It doesn't help that Aleister was in a different squad than Mara and Lukas." Mina said. "I'm sure they're alright, though, yeah?"

"Probably. They each had veteran Garrison soldiers in their squads, so they likely have a higher chance of survival compared to most other squads." Sofia replied.

Aleister landed on the wall next to us with a veteran soldier in pursuit. "Shit!" The veteran guy yelled. "Claudia!" I followed their gaze to see a garrison woman running down the street with multiple titans in pursuit, as more gathered in front of her. There was no path she could take to get her out of there alive, it seemed.

"Aleister!" Dietrich yelled. "Where's Lukas and Mara?!"

"They're still down there! I saw them just as we came up.. Let's go!" He yelled, leading us off the wall and down into the streets. The veteran soldier followed us.

"Captain, you don't need to come with!" Aleister shouted at the soldier.

"You do what you want, cadet, I'm getting Claudia out of there!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir! Niko, sir!" Aleister yelled, and kept leading us to Mara and Lukas. They were pretty far out from where we were supposed to be. We arrived to see them huddled up against a wall.

"No! No! Stop! Ple-" A veteran soldier shouted just as she was finished off by a titan down the street.

"YASMIN!" Another one shouted, running towards the titan. We ran over to Mara and Lukas.

"You guys! We gotta go!" Aleister yelled. Lukas looked at us, tears streaming down his face. "J-Just go.." He said. "Leave us.. We're cowards a-and… we're out of gas… we'll just hold you back."

"No! I'm not letting anymore friends die today!" Aleister yelled, picking up Lukas. "Sebastian, get Mara. We're getting them out of here!" He yelled at me.

"Roger!" I replied, grabbing Mara. She winced as I grabbed her and I looked at her arms, which were bruised and battered.

"Two titans! Approaching from the north!" Sofia yelled.

"Let's go!" Dietrich also yelled. Mina watched our rear.

"E-Erica?..." Mara muttered, pointing at the veteran soldier that had gone down the street to avenge 'Yasmin'. "S-she protected us.."

I looked down the street and saw 'Erica' halfway in a titans mouth. The titan bit down and blood spewed everywhere as half of her body hit the pavement below.

"It's too late!" I yelled. "We have to get back to the wall!"

We managed to make it back to the making it, we turned around to see a marvelous sight. Eren in his new titan form.. Carrying the giant boulder on his shoulders, heading towards the gate.

"Deploy all reinforcements!" I heard Commander Pyxis yell. "Keep the titans away from Eren Jaeger!"

"Go go go!" Some veteran squads instantly jumped off the wall, heading out to battle the titans.

"You guys!" Jean looked at us. "Let's go!" He was followed by Conny and Marco as they hopped off the wall to resume battle. I set Mara down as Aleister set Lukas down. He nodded.

"Let's go." I said, and back out we went. All around us as we zipped back through Trost was death and destruction.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed as a titan devoured them. I looked in that direction to see a veteran squad battling a 15 meter titan.

"There's one!" Aleister yelled, pointing North - where Eren was - "About 12 meters and heading towards Eren! We have to stop it!"

"There's another!" Sofia yelled. "14 Meters, heading our way towards those veteran guys behind us!"

"Alright! Sofia, take Dietrich and Mina and kill that 14 meter. Sebastian - you and I will take down that 12 meter!"

"No way you cadets could take down a 14 meter and a 12 meter," A familiar voice said from behind us. "Claudia! Go help out those three in taking down the 14 meter!" Captain Niko yelled. "Cadet Drexler, you and this young man are with me! We'll take down the 12 meter!"

Aleister smiled. "Yes sir!" He yelled in response. I was surprised Claudia and Niko were still alive, let alone able to fight.

We got to the 12 meter and boy was it ugly, housing a deformed face with big round eyes and long, shaggy hair as well as a black beard that went down to its belly. It sensed us before we could get a single strike in, turning in our direction and stumbling for us.

"Drexler! Head around the right side! You, around the left! I'll head down the middle, and for god's sake don't get yourself caught!" Niko yelled.

"Roger!" Aleister and I both replied. I headed around the left side of the titan, just as I was ordered, and I was scared shitless when the titan cocked its head back and looked me dead in the eyes. Next thing I knew, the titans fingers were wrapped around my body in a hold so tight I could hardly breath. I opened my eyes to see the titan looking straight at me. I felt my whole body freeze in terror, and nothing escaped my lips for sound.

_Is this the end? _I wondered. _Is this how I go out? This? This… monstrosity with a beard longer than a small titan is tall? _No. It couldn't be. There was no way.. But that's just what it seemed like. I could hardly hear Aleister shouting my name as I watched the titan's mouth open, revealing flat, square teeth that would soon be crunching down on my lifeless body.

Then I saw Niko appear from behind the titan, blood covering his face and I felt the titan's grip loosen. The titan fell backwards as I fell out of its grasp and onto a rooftop below, crawling away from the burning corpse.

"Sebastian!" Aleister landed on the roof and ran over to me. "A-are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" I said, my hand involuntarily going to my face. "So that's what it's like.." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, that's what it's like. Don't get caught again," Niko started. "You're lucky you can still move. Damn thing must've had a weak grip. Now let's go, we have to regroup with the others."

We nodded and headed off back towards the other four. I hoped they were alright. We saw the 14 meter they had been ordered to take down wandering towards the wall, its back turned to us. Niko latched onto its nape once we got close enough and took it down.

Something fell out of its mouth. Claudia. Half of her body - the upper half - lay on the ground, staring blankly out at the world.

"Dear god… no…" Niko trembled at the sight. "Claudia.."

"Sofia? Mina?.. Dietrich?" Aleister looked around. They weren't in sight at all. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned, looking at a building. Instantly my eyes widened. It was Dietrich.

"Dietrich!" I yelled, running over to him. He was breathing heavily. That's when I realized he was impaled through the shoulder by a fragment of the wall. He was barely conscious.

"Seb… Bastian..?" He looked blankly at me. "I… can't see… where… where are you.. Everything… it's all blurry…. Help… please.." He muttered. He had already lost a lot of blood.

"Dietrich, we'll get you out of here… you'll survive, I swear - where are Sofia and Mina?" I asked him, motioning to Aleister to come help.

"Another… titan… about 8… no, 10… meters… showed up," He began coughing. "They went… to fight it… that way…" He pointed to my left. "A little bit back… that way…"

"Alright.." I said. "Aleister, get him to the wall, quickly… he's lost too much blood. I'm going to find Sofia and Mina." I looked at Aleister, who nodded and picked Dietrich up, slowly removing the fragment of wall and zipping off with him in his arms.

I headed towards where Dietrich pointed and my eyes lit up when I saw Sofia zipping around the sky, engaged in combat with the 10-meter titan. I didn't see Mina, yet, anyways.. I hoped she was alright. I got closer and saw two smaller titans headed down the street to Sofia.

"Sofia! Two small titans at your rear!" I yelled and she looked at me, surprised.

"Alright!" She yelled back and then swiftly killed the 10-meter. I was surprised at how quickly she had been able to do it.

"I'll help!" I yelled.

"No!" She looked at me. "Get Mina out of here," She pointed at the street, where Mina lay unconscious. "She's alright, just unconscious. We were caught by surprise. I'll keep the smaller ones away!" Then she zipped away to fight the two smaller titans, which were now two smaller titans and a 7 meter titan.

"Oy! Cadet, don't be stupid! You can't take them on yourself!" Niko yelled, zipping over the rooftops and down the street to help Sofia.

I picked Mina up and brought her up to the rooftops. I looked back at Sofia and Niko only to see Niko being devoured while Sofia finished off the last small titan. Sofia then latched onto the 7 meter and swung up to its nape, slicing it and killing it while it swallowed Niko.

She zipped back over to me. "Sebastian… I told you to go." She breathed heavily. She was exhausted.

"Sofia, let's get back to the wall.. Dietrich and Aleister left, and Lukas and Mara are still up there." I said. Mina moved a little bit.

"No! We were ordered to protect Eren Jaeger with the rest of the reinforcements!" Sofia yelled. "And look!" She pointed to Jaeger, who was still moving steadily towards the wall, titans surrounding him. "They still need help!"

"I'll go. You're exhausted and almost out of supplies. Take Mina.. I'll go." I said. "This isn't like you, all 'for humanity' and everything. Keep being coldhearted."

"When there's a chance of victory you do everything you can for it." Sofia sighed. "I'll get her back up the wall. You move up and support the Elite squads." She bent down and picked Mina up, then ran off the rooftop, zipping towards the walls.

I headed off towards Eren Jaeger and the Elite Squads by myself. We were closer than I thought we were, as it only took me about three minutes to get to them. Bodies lay everywhere. It was a horrid sight.

"Kssh! GAAAAH!" I heard someone yell, and I looked over to see a head falling out of a titan's mouth. Ian Dietrich, the leader of the Elite Squads.

"IAN!" Rico Brzenska yelled, as she flew through the air followed by several other veteran soldiers. I moved up to where Armin and Mikasa were and followed them from behind.

"You guys!" I yelled. "There's too many titans! We have to get outta here!"

"No!" Armin yelled. "We can't let them get Eren! We're too far in now!" He had the most determined look I've ever seen. Eren was still about 50 meters from the hole in the wall. A large titan came through the hole.

"Shit! Mikasa!" Armin yelled, looking at her. I prepared to assist.

"GRRRRRAAAAH!" Rico yelled as she cut out one of the titan's eyes. The titan stumbled a little and Mikasa flew around behind it and cut its nape. More titans were approaching from the rear, and I zipped off to assist the veteran soldiers fighting them.

"Guh! Yaaaah! GAAAH!" A woman screamed. There was a ten meter holding her in its hands. One holding her arms, and the other holding her legs. I flew around to its back and cut the nape, killing it. She crawled out of its arms after it fell, gathering her wits. I saw another guy about to be devoured. I cut that titans eyes, blinding it, and a few other veteran's showed up to kill it.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Something yelled. I turned around to see Eren's titan dropping the boulder in front of the breach. I fell to my knees, crying, almost.

"No way… we… we won…" I said. Then I noticed more titans approaching Eren, Mikasa and Armin. I quickly jumped up to my feet - and then I was confused, as all I saw were the titans collapsing to the ground, dead. I thought I was seeing things.

"The scouts! They've returned!" Someone yelled, and I felt my chest burst with happiness at the sound of those words.


End file.
